jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Grace
Garden of Grace (恵みの庭 Megumi no Niwa) is a Sentient and Colony Stand that operates entirely by its lonesome, lacking a Stand User. Prior to its physical manifestation, Garden did have its own Stand User, but subsequently killed them during its manifestation process. Stated by itself, Garden can only operate without a Stand User. If it were to somehow gain a Stand User, it would cease to operate, and would end up killing its Stand User once it physically manifests again. Garden of Grace is the final and overall main antagonist of ???. It was pulling the strings within the backgrounds during Limit Breaker x Survivor's escapades. It holds the overall goal of creating a perfect world for Stands, hoping to detach them from their users. Appearance Personality History Abilities & Powers Detach & Reform Garden of Grace holds the capability of detaching its own parts and then reforming them at any moment it deems fit. With this capability, it can subsequently dodge most of the attacks that come to it, making it a highly evasive Stand. It is capable of detaching itself six different ways, where it detaches its head, its left and right arms, its torso, its legs, as well as its core. Each piece of its body, separately or together, holds a specific ability that allow for Garden to have more versatility within battles. Its parts can be reformed in any way it deems fit, such as forming only the torso and arms, while the legs, head and core can form another entity. This allows for Garden to augment its own powers in different ways, but all formations fail in comparison to a complete body reformation. If one part of its body were to somehow be destroyed, it loses that part until it is replaced by something similar. Erasure Via its left arm, Garden of Grace is able to erase things it comes into contact with. However, this ability is drastically limited in how it can be used, as Garden can only erase parts of what it slices. This ability can only be activated by the switch sword it contains within its left arm, and once sliced, erases that specific destination. When something becomes sliced, however, it no longer has usage of that specific part. If one were to have the area between their hand and their arm due to this ability, they would still have access to the hand, even if it's not connected. This capability follows similarly to how Garden can detach and reform its own body parts, allowing for the affected target to have a telekinetic hold on their body parts. However, at first, the afflicted target will have difficulties controlling detached body parts due to it being a new sensation to them. Planes Walker Garden of Grace's legs allow for it to keep in contact with a parallel universe of the main universe that most of the story resides with. If the legs were to end up being destroyed, however, it loses this ability entirely until a new pair of legs is created. According to Garden of Grace, the alternate universe is a slave to the main universe, in which every action that is made by something within the main universe is automatically copied within the separate universe. However, this is not true if the opposite were to happen. Objects that become erased by Garden's left arm are sentenced to this parallel universe, thus merging with their alternate selves. Since that object no longer exists within the main universe, it becomes its own master, meaning that if the object were to move somehow, it would be due to its own doing, depending on the object, or by something else causing its movement within the alternate universe. Garden has also stated time and time and again that there is an alternate version of itself within the parallel universe, and this was eventually proven to be true. This counter-part does not seem to abide by the parallel world's laws, and instead acts as its own separate entity, being deemed as a guardian of sorts to make sure that nothing bad were to happen to the parallel universe. If Garden's legs were to make contact with the ground, it can swap itself with whatever is within the other universe, making whatever wounds one has achieved disappear due to the swap. *'Head': *'Torso': *'Right Arm': *'Core': Evolved Form Trivia *Garden of Grace uses the card design of Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞ from Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Yumoz Category:Sentient Stand Category:Colony Stands Category:Enemy Stand Category:Main Antagonist